elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/09
30. September 2011 *Wie asiatische Elefanten Hitze ertragen - Elefanten können weder schwitzen noch hecheln, um sich abzukühlen. Zusätzlich begrenzt ihr enormes Körpervolumen - relativ zur Oberfläche - die Möglichkeit, Körperwärme abzugeben. Einer Studie zufolge senken die Tiere daher in der Nacht ihre Körpertemperatur und können so untertags mehr Wärme speichern. - 30.09.2011. *Die britische Biologin Dr. Lucy King gewinnt internationalen Preis zum Schutz wandernder Tierarten - Die britische Biologin Dr. Lucy King ist die Gewinnerin des Thesis Awards 2011, einem internationalen Preis zum Schutz wandernder Tierarten. - Seit 2005 verleiht das Sekretariat wandernder wild lebender Tierarten (UNEP/CMS) in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zoologischen Forschungsmuseum Alexander Koenig (ZFMK) alle drei Jahre diesen Preis. - 30.09.2011. *Facts on Nwoya elephant scare were exaggerated - THE media has run stories of an ultimatum issued to Uganda Wildlife Authority by the communities in Koch-Goma Sub-county, Nwoya to the effect that if the organization does not deal the marauding elephants, they would kill them using their tried and tested traditional means. - 30.09.2011. *Elephant crisis situation in Zimbabwe escalates - Urgent intervention needed as authorities threaten to shoot them. - Escalating land invasions in Zimbabwe are taking their toll on the country’s already decimated wildlife and a herd of 70 elephants on the Chiredzi River Conservancy (CRC) in the south eastern lowveld, close to Gona re Zhou National Park, is under serious threat. - 30.09.2011. *Mahouts prepare for the jumbo day - MYSORE: Elephants, the cynosure of Dasara celebrations, have been an inseparable part of the Dasara procession since the days of yore. The minute one talks of the carnival, a picture of elephants springs to mind. The Jumboo Savari, which is a procession of pachyderms along with cultural troupes, sums up the celebration Vijayadashami in the heritage town and showcases the country's rich culture and diverse traditions. - 30.09.2011. *Arjuna running amok is constant reminder - MYSORE: It is rare to see elephants participating in the Dasara procession going amok or creating trouble. Till 1993, the elephant Drona, who carried the golden howdah, was known for its majestic walk and cool-headedness. Not only mahouts, even forest department officials remained care-free, as they were confident of Drona's behaviour. - 30.09.2011. *Elephants are an inspiration for new store - A WORCESTER family who fell in love with a sanctuary of elephants are aiming to improve the lives of their keepers back in Thailand by selling their hand-made goods in their new furnishings and design shop. - 30.09.2011. *Pachyderms may find new home in Heritage Park - You may not have to travel far from Africa and Asia for a glimpse of a sizeable herd of the largest land mammals still wandering the Earth. That is, if you’re content simply gazing at more than 2,000 miniature elephants collected by a Calgary woman since the 1940s. - Video. - 30.09.2011 *How to Visit the San Diego Safari Park's New Baby Elephant - If you think about it, our beloved San Diego Zoo doesn't really have to be good at doing all the things they do. It's true that they have one of the more ambitious social media outreach programs we've come across from any travel or conservation-oriented organization, spanning multi-platform contests, constant tweet-ups, and even the baby panda iPad app that they announced just this morning. - 30.09.2011. *ARIZONA AT 100: Elephant displayed a trunkful of compassion - In this year leading up to Arizona's centennial, Feb. 14, 2012, we'll reprint a story or excerpts each day from the Arizona Daily Star or Tucson Citizen archives. - Sept. 25, 1912 - At the circus grounds before the beginning of the big Barnum & Bailey show, a few bystanders saw a most remarkable display of elephant sense and sympathy. - 30.09.2011. *Thailand’s oldest elephant rescued after fall - Thailand’s most-famous living elephant nearly went to the big pachyderm park in the sky after a veterinarian’s injection prompted a stagger and fall into a muddy pool at the Pattaya Floating Market. - 30.09.2011. *Postcards in fight to save elephants - HA NOI — A recently released postcard book titled Nhung Nguoi Ban Lon (The Giant Friends) features 51 elephants that work with families living in the Tay Nguyen (Central Highlands) province of Dac Lac. - 30.09.2011. 29. September 2011 *Four camp elephants undergo morphometric test - Calves and sub-adults gaining weight, while the elderly pachyderms are fit. - The officials of the Anamalai Tiger Reserve (ATR) on Wednesday conducted the second phase of morphometric measurement exercise for four of the 20 camp elephants. The ATR has an elephant camp at Kozhikamudhi near Top Slip. - 29.09.2011. *Animal rights groups ask top court to hear elephant case - EDMONTON — The Supreme Court of Canada could be getting involved in the battle over the fate of an ailing elephant in an Edmonton zoo. Animal rights groups are seeking leave to appeal to the high court in their ongoing fight to have Lucy the elephant moved to a warm-weather U.S. wildlife sanctuary. - 29.09.2011. *Ask Massively: Elephant facts are astonishing edition - Elephants, according to Wikipedia, are large land mammals that broadcast Christian contemporary music in the Colorado region. They were first sighted at the 1997 X-Games, at which point they served as architects for Philadelphia's school buildings from 1920 to 1937 with liberal use of a time machine. - 29.09.2011. *Labourer killed by elephant herd - Karimganj, Sep 29 (PTI) A labourer was crushed to death along the Indo-Bhutan border by a herd of wild elephants from neighbouring Bangladesh today. Officials said the herd of 11 elephants attacked a team of labourers engaged in fencing work. - 29.09.2011. *Elephants do as they please: Monaragala villagers can only watch - Several villagers including Minipuragama, Buruthagola, Helagama and Pahalagama are facing the threat of wild elephants and people in more than 1000 families are living in constant fear. They pointed out that a herd of about 30 wild elephants from the Yala National Park roam into the villages at dusk and destroy home garden crops, chena cultivations, paddy fields and chase after people. - 29.09.2011. 28. September 2011 *Kranker Elefant: Zirkus Voyage in der Kritik - Greifwald (OZ) - Die an Arthrose erkrankte 26-jährige Elefantendame Mausi sorgt für Kritik am Zirkus Voyage, der zur Zeit in Greifswald gastiert. Sie darf seit 2008 nicht mehr in der Manege auftreten, braucht starke Schmerzmedikamente und eine intensive Behandlung. - 28.09.2011. *Elephant Nature Park: Comforting Those Who Can't Forget - Our park employee van was far from alone on the road: Red cabs, tuktuks and animals crowded in on all sides. I watched an elephant march slowly through the traffic under the weight of the wobbly bench strapped awkwardly around its belly. We weren't quite there yet. - 28.09.2011. *They want elephant to pac up, move south - EDMONTON The Supreme Court of Canada could be getting involved in the battle over the fate of an ailing elephant in an Edmonton zoo. Animal rights groups are seeking leave to appeal to the high court in their ongoing fight to have Lucy the elephant moved to a warm-weather wildlife sanctuary in the United States because it may be better for her health, they believe. - 28.09.2011. *Elephant Calf Born In San Diego Zoo Safari Park Learns To Walk (VIDEO) - It would be a crime not to capture baby's first steps on video, right? Well, this elephant calf's first stumbles are no exception. The unnamed male came into the world Monday at San Diego Zoo Safari Park. He was born to his mother, Umngani, who was brought to the US in 2003 because of a drought in Swaziland, according to SanDiego.com. - 28.09.2011. *Warrenville vet checks out some really big patients - Heck, it was easier than trying to examine some ill-tempered cats, Dr. Aaron Vigil noted. The Warrenville veterinarian gave a tuberculosis test to three elephants from the traveling Kelly Miller Circus. Piece of cake. And once the testing was finished, the session in the Warrenville Fire Protection District parking lot along Batavia Road turned into a small community event, with people taking pictures with the trio of female Asian elephants. - 28.09.2011. 27. September 2011 *Tierische Zahnpflege bei Hagenbeck - Hamburg (dpa/lno) - «Aaaaaa» statt «Törööö»: Im Tierpark Hagenbeck in Hamburg musste Elefantendame «Mogli» am Dienstag das Maul ganz weit aufreißen. Am bundesweiten «Tag der Zahngesundheit» kam die Klasse 3a der Schule Neurahlstedt zum Spezialunterricht in Sachen Mundhygiene vorbei. - 27.09.2011. *Elephants and Wine, An Unlikely Pairing - Her name is Honey Bee. She's 40, enjoys fresh pineapple, moonlit strolls through the vineyard, and leans a little to the right when she walks. She also weighs three tons. Honey Bee is one of two lady elephants on the grounds at Thailand's new Hua Hin Hills Vineyard, two hours south of Bangkok. - 27.09.2011. *Sri Lanka has 7,370 elephants - It is the first ever census of its kind in the country. - The first-ever nation-wide elephant census in Sri Lanka has found that there are about 7,379 jumbos in the country. As many as 5,879 of them were spotted near parks and sanctuaries and another 1,500 were estimated to be living in other areas. - 27.09.2011. *Baby Elephant Born at Safari Park - Umngani—an elephant from Swaziland—welcomes her third calf. - Umngani (oom-gah-nee) is a mom again at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. The African elephant gave birth to a male calf at 5:45 a.m. on Monday, making her the first elephant in this herd to give birth to three calves, according to a news release from the park. - 27.09.2011. *Chris Packham: Elephants and deer should be culled - WILDLIFE TV star Chris Packham has let rip with both barrels as he revealed his belief that some animals should be shot dead. Outspoken Chris, 50, says deer and elephants need to be culled. He also thinks there are too many people in the world. Chris said: “The deer population in the UK, many would argue, is way too great. - 27.09.2011. *Elephant terror back to haunt Chhattisgarh tribal people - Raipur: After giving sleepless nights for a week to the tribal people in forests of Surguja district, Chhattisgarh, a herd of wild elephants returned on Monday to the same pocket, forcing dozens of families to migrate to safe areas. - 27.09.2011. *Khalingduar RF witnesses attempt to end man-elephant conflict - Situated on the remote Indo-Bhutan international border, Khalingduar RF (Reserve forest) under Dhansiri Forest Division,Udalguri, (location 26 52' 14E and 91 53' 01E/elevation 270 M from sea level) has always been a unique virgin beauty of nature. - 27.09.2011. 26. September 2011 *Ph.D. student conducting research on African elephants - Shortly upon completing her undergraduate studies in animal and nutritional sciences, West Virginia University Ph.D. student, Tina Dow, discovered a passion that would take her beyond the ordinary work environment – elephants. - 26.09.2011. *Elephant death raises Anthrax fear - KOCHI: The unnatural death of an elephant, suspected of Anthrax, at the Periyar Tiger Reserve a couple of days ago has raised fears of an epidemic outbreak. With Forest Veterinary officials suspecting symptoms of Anthrax in the animal, samples have been sent for detailed tests. A final confirmation will be made only after the results of the tests are out. - 26.09.2011. *Phuket Elephant Rampage Honeymooners Set to Fly Home - PHUKET: A honeymoon couple is catching a flight from Phuket tonight after a compensation payment from an elephant trekking company - and a promise that Captain the rogue male will not be used to carry tourists again. - 26.09.2011. *Jumbos Invade khwai village - MAUN: Residents of Khwai, a Basarwa settlement near Moremi game reserve have to sleep as early as 6pm and not as soundly as you would expect because of the marauding elephants that roam their village every night. - 26.09.2011. 25. September 2011 *Artensterben: Agrarlobby treibt bedrohte Tiger in die Enge - Weil der Dschungel zerstört wird, dringen Tiger und Elefanten in Indonesien vermehrt in Dörfer und Städte ein. Dabei sterben immer wieder Menschen - meist aber ziehen die Tiere den Kürzeren. Nur ein radikaler Kampf gegen eine untätige, korrupte Bürokratie wird die bedrohten Arten retten können. - 25.09.2011. *Three jumbos killed in separate incidents - KEONJHAR: Forest department employees on Saturday found the body of two adult elephants, one male and one female, from a remote forest in Ghungi village in Banspal block, about 30-km from here. Another elephant was run over by a train in Dhenkanal district. - 25.09.2011. *Saving Endangered Species, One Documentary at a Time - Travel and nature programs transport us to the places we long to visit. The best capture sights and sounds that elude even the best traveled: a young leopard exiting its den for the first time; hunts that fatigue the cheetah's lanky limbs; and lion roars sounding at dusk, sending terror across the savannah. - 25.09.2011. *The Hunt For A Stolen Elephant - Several months ago, reliable sources informed The Sunday Leader that several baby elephants had been taken from the wild and kept at temples around the country. - 25.09.2011. *Damn Manila – Hold That Elephant – PETA - The Sri Lankan government is facing intense pressure over its decision to hand over a baby elephant to a Philippine Zoo after activists had claimed that conditions at the zoo were appalling. - 25.09.2011. *Speed limit for trains to protect elephants - Following several rounds of discussion Railway officials together with Wildlife Conservation Authorities will impose speed limits for trains on certain areas on the Northern and Eastern railway track, Wildlife and Agrarian Services Minister S.M. Chandrasena said. - 25.09.2011. 24. September 2011 *Elephant Day: Shrine Circus in town for two shows today - There was an elephant wandering around Muskogee Civic Center on Saturday morning. The elephant eating her breakfast was part of a promotion for performances by the Shrine Circus, said Chief Rabban Edward Palmer. - 24.09.2011. *Packing their trunks! Kenyan elephants move home after wrecking havoc on African village - A herd of Kenyan elephants responsible for property and agricultural destruction in the village of Narok, have been transported 100 kilometers south of the town, to the relief of local villagers. Rangers began relocating an initial 50 of the 200 beasts, in a bid to prevent the escalating conflict that has seen the death of thousands of residents in addition to damaged crops. - 24.09.2011. *1000 Fragen: Wie überleben Tiere in der Wüste? - Die Sonne brennt heiß, kein Nass ist in Sicht. Trotz der extremen Trockenheit blüht in vielen Wüsten das Leben. Käfer und Spinnen, aber auch große Tiere leben gut im heißen Sand - dank ausgefeilter Tricks. - 24.09.2011. *An Elephantine Problem - A peculiar combination of socio-economic, political and strategic factors in northern Bengal and easternmost Nepal is sounding the death knell for elephants which once had a free run in this entire region that was once their unchallenged habitat. - 24.09.2011. *New home for elephants on rampage - NAROK, Kenya: Wildlife rangers have begun relocating 50 rampaging elephants back to the renowned Maasai Mara game reserve to stem rising human deaths and property destruction in outlying villages. - 24.09.2011. 23. September 2011 *The elephant I'll never forget! A new documentary tells the bittersweet story of a man who loved and lost the orphaned elephant he rescued - It’s a widely held perception that elephants are mistreated in circuses. Earlier this year the Daily Mail helped to rescue Anne, Britain’s last and oldest working elephant, who had been abused by her groom. But it’s not always that simple. Circus owner David Balding believed he was doing the right thing when he saved an orphaned elephant from certain death and put her to work under the big top. - 23.09.2011. *ZU WENIG PLATZ: Die grosse Elefanten-Züglete - Im kenianischen Narok treffen immer häufiger Elefanten auf Menschen. Bei diesen Begegnungen zieht meist der Mensch den Kürzeren. Deshalb müssen die Dickhäuter nun umziehen. - 23.09.2011. *Elephants face uphill battle - THE shooting of a female elephant in the Hoarusib River in the Kunene Region has alarmed conservationists and scientists about the future of the desert-dwelling jumbos. - 23.09.2011. *Phuket's Two-Time Rampaging Elephant Free to Keep Trekking - PHUKET: A rogue elephant responsible for two terrifying rampages on Phuket in which the legs of tourists were broken could already be back making elephant treks on Phuket. - 23.09.2011. *Seme Customs Intercepts Elephant Tusks - Men and officials of Nigeria Customs Service (NCS), Seme Border Command, have intercepted 9 elephant tusks about to be smuggled out of the country. The tusks were intercepted during operations within the border area. - 23.09.2011. *'Dumbo,' 'Dick Van Dyke' DVD reviews - Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition $39.99, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Not only did Dumbo teach children that it's okay to be different — the flying elephant with the crazy ears rescued Walt Disney's empire. - 23.09.2011. *Asian elephant calf debuts at Saint Louis Zoo St. Louis, MO (KSDK) - The Saint Louis Zoo debuted a new Asian elephant calf to the public this Friday. Three-month-old Kenzi made her debut at the elephant exhibit in River's Edge at 10 a.m. The weekend debut hours are 10 a.m. to noon and 1:30 p.m. to 3:30 p.m. Friday through Sunday. - 23.09.2011. 22. September 2011 *Elephant Appreciation Day Features Animal Artwork (PHOTOS) - There is so much to appreciate about elephants that there has been an entire day dedicated to them: September 22 is Elephant Appreciation Day. According to Mother Nature Network, the holiday was created in 1996 by a business man living in Sarasota, Florida, who liked elephants. - 22.09.2011. *Elephants wreak havoc in hamlets - Residents of a few tribal hamlets in Vizianagaram and Srikakulam districts of north Andhra are spending sleepless nights as a herd of wild elephants wreaked havoc in their areas for the last five years. Residents of a few tribal hamlets in Vizianagaram and Srikakulam districts of north Andhra are spending sleepless nights as a herd of wild elephants wreaked havoc in their areas for the last five years. - 22.09.2011. 21. September 2011 *10 crore to check elephant electrocution - KEONJHAR: In the wake of increasing cases of elephant deaths due to electrocution, the state government has sanctioned Rs 10 crore from the State Compensatory Afforestation Fund Management and Planning Authority (state-CAMPA) fund for upgrading and insulating electric cables in Telkoi forest range of Keonjhar forest division. - 21.09.2011. *Elephant hunter in police net - TRIPUNITHURA: An elephant hunter, who was in hiding for the past few years, has finally landed in police net. The arrested, identified as Jayan alias Vijayan, 35, of Pallivasal, was the main accused in an elephant hunting case in 2008. - 21.09.2011. *Asian elephant calf "Kenzi" debuts on Friday - The St. Louis Zoo's Asian elephant calf, Kenzi, is ready to meet her St. Louis family. Kenzi will make her public debut on Friday, September 23rd at the elephant habitat at the River's Edge at the St. Louis Zoo. She can be seen from Friday to Sunday at 10 a.m. to Noon and 1:30 p.m. to 3:30 p.m. After Sunday, the viewing hours may change on a daily basis. - 21.09.2011. *Asian elephant calf debuts Friday at zoo - St. Louis, MO (KSDK) - The Saint Louis Zoo will debut a new Asian elephant calf to the public this Friday. Three-month-old Kenzi will make her debut at the elephant exhibit in River's Edge at 10 a.m. The weekend debut hours are 10 a.m. to noon and 1:30 p.m. to 3:30 p.m. Friday through Sunday. - 21.09.2011. 20. September 2011 *Genetik: Genetische Vielfalt der Arbeitselefanten - Der asiatische Elefant ist weit verbreitet. Entsprechend groß sind die regionalen Unterschiede. Seine Ursprünge liegen aber in Afrika. Über die Evolution der Dickhäuter liefert eine genetische Analyse von Fossilien neue Kenntnisse. - 20.09.2011. *Elephants die as poachers poison Zimbabwe waterholes - Officials say it is the first time poachers have poisoned waterholes to kill the animals. - Poachers in Zimbabwe have poisoned waterholes in five game reserves to kill animals, say wildlife officials. Nine elephants were found dead with their tusks removed from the carcasses. - 20.09.2011. *10th Annual Elephant Festival This Weekend At El Paso Zoo - EL PASO, Texas -- The El Paso Zoo will highlight El Paso’s favorite pachyderms, Savannah and Juno, in a celebration of elephants worldwide during its 10th Annual Elephant Festival on September 24 and 25 from 10 a.m. – 4 p.m. - 20.09.2011. *Kids of all ages enjoy elephant march through Downtown Peoria - Elephants of Ringling Bros. circus walk across Bob Michel Bridge toward Civic Center. - Kanye Smith lifted his arms high in the air and spread them as wide as he could reach. "This big!" the 4-year-old exclaimed, referring to the size of the elephants of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Circus that would soon walk across the Bob Michel Bridge. - 20.09.2011. *'Weed invasion causing man-elephant conflict' - The State Forest department has submitted before the High Court that exotic weeds like parthenium, eupatorium and lantana were growing in abundance in wildlife sanctuaries and national parks in the State, taking over native grass and creating a food scarcity for the pachyderms in the forests. - 20.09.2011. *Elephant herd stray into estates, villagers panic - Coimbatore, Sept 2O (PTI): Movement of an elephant herd across tea estates in around Valparai in the district early this morning triggered panic among villagers. - 20.09.2011. *Paper pachyderms parade for Onam festivities - CHENNAI: It is a sight that stops passers-by in their tracks as they cross the busy stretch in Anna Nagar. The herd of elephants stand majestically silently by the wayside. For the paper pachyderms are waiting for the Malayalis in the city to have their belated Onam celebrations. - 20.09.2011. *‘Balarama successor will be ready in four years’ - A new ‘ambari’ elephant is in the making. The 53-year-old Balarama, which carried golden howdah for 12 consecutive years, is likely to do the job for another three to fours years only. Tusker Gopi, who was brought from Dubare elephant camp this year to participate in the famed jumbo savari, is responding well to the training and has been chosen as Balarama’s successor. - 20.09.2011. 19. September 2011 *Chinese Demand Revives Ivory Trade - HONG KONG—A long-dormant threat to Africa's elephant population is back with a vengeance, thanks to rising demand for ivory from newly affluent Chinese consumers. Reflecting this demand, ivory prices in China have soared to as high as US$7,000 a kilogram in 2011 from US$157 a kilo in 2008, according to the Environmental Investigation Agency, a nongovernmental organization based in London. - 19.09.2011. *Elephants create panic in Huigere - CHIKMAGALUR: Two wild elephant that strayed into human habitat is creating panic in villages like Bikkarane and Manaburu in Huigere panchayat. The elephants entered the paddy fields of B C Nagesh and destroyed paddy worth thousands. - 19.09.2011. *Mammoth Hemoglobin Could Provide Cold Comfort - Researchers recreated mammoth hemoglobin and found it delivers oxygen at ultralow temperatures, a finding that could inform blood substitutes for therapeutic hypothermia procedures. Sophie Bushwick reports. - 19.09.2011. *The elephant census: for protection or domestication? - The domestication of elephants developed into a matter of heated discussion among environmental groups and the Sri Lanka wildlife authorities in the recent past. Days before the country’s first elephant census after the 30 year war was to take place, wildlife groups who had earlier agreed to extend their support, later formally announced that they would boycott the census following statements made by the Minister of Agrarian Services and Wildlife S.M. Chandrasena. - 19.09.2011. *Wild elephant kills woman in Aceh, Indonesia - A Sumatran elephant entered a village in southern Aceh and fatally stepped on a woman on September 13. The woman was identified as Linawati, aged 42 years. - 19.09.2011. 18. September 2011 *‘Invaders must leave Chiredzi conservancy’ - Located in climatic region five, an area not suitable for agriculture, one would wonder why the “settlers” would even dream of invading the Chiredzi River Conservancy. Whatever their reasons for this conduct, it clearly has nothing to do with farming. According to the ZCTF, during the 1991/92 drought, a number of juvenile elephants were captured in Gonarezhou National Park and moved to the Chiredzi River Conservancy (CRC) in a bid to save them from starvation. - 18.09.2011. *Govt to go ahead with plans to gift elephant to Philippines, despite protests - Animal rights activists both here and overseas have stepped up their campaign against government plans to gift an elephant to Philippines saying that that the animal will be forced to lifetime confinement, boredom and abuse. The Cabinet on Thursday announced that approval had been given to go ahead with the gift to the Philippines on a proposal forwarded by Prime Minister D. M. Jayaratne. - 18.09.2011. *Medical test must for tuskers in games - KATHMANDU, Sep 18: Fearing further spread of deadly tuberculosis among elephants, the Department of National Park and Wildlife Reserve (DNPWC) has barred government-owned tuskers from taking part in any kind of game where chances of physical contacts with privately-owned elephants without tuberculosis-free certificates are high. - 18.09.2011. 17. September 2011 *Mozambique: Poachers Kill 12 Elephants in Quirimbas Park - Maputo — Poachers have killed at least 12 elephants in the space of a week in the Quirimbas National Park (PNQ), in the northern Mozambican province of Cabo Delgado. - 17.09.2011. *Polk City Elephants Hard to Forget - Center for Conservation offers rare glimpse at lives of massive animals. - POLK CITY | Elephants have played a prominent part in global history (Hannibal's invasion of Rome) and literature (Dumbo, Babar and Rudyard Kipling's jungle stories) for thousands of years, and it would be a tragedy to many people around the world if their extinction confined them to books and films. - 17.09.2011. *Mahout faints while riding elephant, 108 emergency officials get him off - In a bizarre incident, a man sitting on an elephant was stoned by some children in Memnagar for no known reason. The man fainted on the elephant itself. What, however, followed was a scene that resembled a comedy Bollywood flick. The officials of 108 emergency service had to use two ambulances to get the man off the elephant. - 17.09.2011. *Wassermangel macht sozial - Elefantenbullen bilden in Trockenzeiten stabile Gruppen. - Männliche Elefanten streifen oft als Einzelgänger durch die afrikanische Savanne. Bei Wassermangel können sich allerdings bis zu zwölf Elefantenbullen zu einer Gruppe mit stabiler Rangordnung zusammenschließen. - 17.09.2011. *S. Lanka warned against giving elephant to Philippines. - COLOMBO, September 16, 2011 (AFP) - An international animal rights group warned Sri Lanka Friday against giving the Philippines a baby elephant, saying the creature would face a "lifetime of confinement, boredom and abuse". - 17.09.2011. *108 pulls off jumbo mission - AHMEDABAD: Paramedics of the 108 emergency service were faced with an elephantine task on Friday. Mahout of an elephant had fallen unconscious on the pachyderm and the paramedics found the patient quite out of their reach. - 17.09.2011. *Jumbo calf hit by bus - JORHAT: An elephant calf was injured in the Deusur area of Kaziranga National Park after being hit by a bus on NH-37 early on Friday. Forest department officials said the incident took place when a herd of jumbos was crossing the highway. - 17.09.2011. *Circus skips elephant parade in Sacramento - For possibly the first time in history, the elephants of Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus skipped their public, trunk-to-tail walk through Sacramento following their arrival in town this week. - 17.09.2011. 16. September 2011 *Sri Lanka urged not to give Philippines elephant - An international animal rights group on Friday urged Sri Lanka to halt its plan to donate a baby elephant to the Philippines, saying the zoo where it would live is decrepit and doesn't have enough space for such animals. - 16.09.2011. *Bostwana elephants destroy Zimbabwe farmland - ELEPHANTS HAVE BECOME A PERENNIAL PROBLEM AS THEY CONTINUE TO DESTROY OUR CROPS AND IRRIGATION EVERY FARMING SEASON. - HARARE (Xinhua) -- A herd of stray elephants suspected to be from Botswana has descended on the 50-hectare Shashe irrigation scheme 120 km west of Zimbabwe ’s border town Beitbridge and destroyed crops and fencing material. - 16.09.2011. *Translocation Of 50 Elephant To The Maasai Mara - THE AREA THE ELEPHANTS ARE BEING MOVED FROM CAN NOT HOLD 200 ELEPHANTS IN VIEW OF INCREASING HABITAT LOSS. - Coastweek -- The Kenya Wildlife Service will from next week start moving about 50 elephants from Narok North to the Maasai Mara National Reserve in Narok South to mitigate escalating human wildlife conflict in the area. - 16.09.2011. *Sick elephant put to sleep - Chhindwara (MP), Sep 16 (PTI) An aged elephant was put to sleep by poisoning here today as the animal, suffering from paralysis and other ailments, was very ill, forest department sources said. - 16.09.2011. *Sri Lanka to donate baby elephant to Philippines' Manila zoo - Sept 15, Colombo: Sri Lanka is to gift a baby elephant to Philippines' Manila zoo to mark 50 years of bilateral relations between the two countries, the government said Thursday. - 16.09.2011. 15. September 2011 *Elephant tusks impounded at Kenya's Mombasa port - Thirty elephant tusks of undetermined value were impounded at the port of Mombasa en route Hong Kong on Wednesday evening. The consignment weighing 274.4 kilograms was intercepted by Kenya Revenue Authority (KRA) officials during their normal inspection at the port. - 15.09.2011. *Elephant found dead with injuries to ear trunk in Ramnagar - Ramnagar (Uttarakhand), Sep.15 (ANI): A 20-year-old elephant was found dead by forest authorities at the Sarpduli Range in the Jim Corbett National Park in Uttarakhand with injuries on his ears and trunk. The elephant was found dead under mysterious circumstances on Wednesday. - 15.09.2011. *ME veterinarian raising money to bring elephant to state - A veterinarian in mid-coast Maine is raising money and some eyebrows as he attempts to bring an animal to the state for treatment. But Rosie is not your average pet. - Video. - 15.09.2011. *Artificial blood for humans developed from pre-historic mammoths - Blood from pre-historic woolly mammoths is now helping scientists advance modern medical procedures. New artificial blood for humans will be based on the reduction of each patient's body temperature. - Video. - 15.09.2011. 14. September 2011 *Elephants take center stage for Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus - On the topic of circus elephants, "it's hard to match me for enthusiasm," said Janice Aria, Director of Animal Stewardship for Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Circus. - 14.09.2011. *KWS to move 50 elephants to Maasai Mara - The Kenya Wildlife Service (KWS) will move about 50 elephants from Narok North to the world famous Maasai Mara National Reserve, about 80 km southwest of Nairobi to mitigate escalating human wildlife conflict in the area, said a statement from KWS on Wednesday. - 14.09.2011. *Bull elephants are not all loners - some form close-knit hierarchies that vary with the rainfall, Stanford researchers say - Bull elephants, long thought to be solitary wanderers, are shown by Stanford researchers to sometimes form close-knit groups the way females do. In years with low rainfall, when food and water are scarce, the males adhere to a strict hierarchy. In wet years, the groups largely dissolve. - 14.09.2011. *Buttonwood Park Zoo marks elephant's anniversary with family-friendly events Sunday - The Buttonwood Park Zoo will celebrate Elephant Appreciation Day in a big way this year on Sunday, Sept. 18. The Zoo and Zoological Society have planned many mini events to commemorate the day.The Zoo is celebrating Asian elephant Ruth's 25th anniversary of being rescued! - 14.09.2011. *The Story of Chhouk, the Baby Elephant With a Prosthetic Foot - This orphaned baby elephant was found wandering the forests of Cambodia in 2007, having somehow lost his leg (most likely to a poacher's trap). Since then, conservationists at the Wildlife Alliance have built Chhouk a prosthetic leg each year, giving him a "new lease on life." - Video. - 14.09.2011. *Hamburg will Wildtiere im Zirkus verbieten - Hamburg (dapd) Bestimmte wildlebende Tierarten sollen nach dem Willen des Hamburger Senats künftig in Deutschland nicht mehr in einem Zirkus gehalten werden dürfen. Dazu beschloss der Senat eine entsprechende Bundesratsinitiative, wie die Verbraucherschutzbehörde der Hansestadt mitteilte. - 14.09.2011. 13. September 2011 *15 Millionen Jahre alter Ur-Elefant - Augsburg (DK) Ungefähr 15 Millionen Jahre ist er alt – der Ur-Elefant, der vor fast zehn Jahren in einer Sandgrube in Junkenhofen bei Schrobenhausen entdeckt worden war. Gestern präsentierte das Naturmuseum Augsburg erstmals das nun präparierte Skelett. - 13.09.2011. *Elephant wounded in Burma landmine explosion - Animal expected to recover after receiving treatment in Thailand for injured foot, says conservation group. - An elephant was wounded when it wandered from Thailand into neighbouring Burma and stepped on a landmine which exploded. - 13.09.2011. *Polo on Elephants? King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament in Thailand - Elephants are taking over the classic game of polo at the King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament held in Hua Han, Thailand, 100 miles south of Bangkok. King's Cup Elephant Polo takes place between September 5 and 11. Twelve teams from around the world competed in this year's tournament in the decade anniversary of the event. - 13.09.2011. *Zoo group wants to open elephant care center in Fellsmere - If Fellsmere is known for anything it is frog legs, as the city's annual frog leg festival draws visitors from throughout Central Florida. But the tiny town could soon be home to some bigger legs. Much, much bigger. - 13.09.2011. *Paloh the baby elephant finds a loving new home - Baby elephant Paloh, who was cruelly chained up at the filthy Johor Zoo, was freed today thanks to campaigning by London’s Daily Mirror readers. - 13.09.2011. *The conflict between elephants and humans has no winners - Just two days ago wild elephants went on a rampage after they strayed into human inhabitations in the hamlets adjoining the jungles of Palakkad district. - 13.09.2011. *Chained elephant Paloh is freed from Malaysian hell zoo thanks to Mirror readers - BABY elephant Paloh – who was cruelly chained up in a filthy zoo – was freed yesterday thanks to campaigning Mirror readers. Shocking photographs of two-year-old orphan Paloh shackled and roped in a dirty back yard in a Malaysian zoo sparked outrage. - 13.09.2011. *Coordination key to bring down elephant deaths along Indo-Nepal border, say experts - Last week, when a tusker died on Indian soil after receiving gunshot injuries in Nepal near the international border, it once again brought to fore a lack of coordination between the two countries on the issue of safety of elephants. - 13.09.2011. 12. September 2011 *„KRONE“ EMPÖRT ÜBER DIE PROTESTE: Elefanten, Nashorn und Löwen: Stoppt die Exoten-Shows im Zirkus - Elefanten müssen auf dem Kopf stehen, das Nashorn auf ein Podest klettern und Löwen Männchen machen: „Circus Krone“ gastiert ab Donnerstag auf dem Heiligengeistfeld, zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren. Die Hamburger SPD will Wildtiere in Zirkussen bundesweit verbieten lassen– trotzdem darf Krone in Hamburg auftreten. Tierschützer kündigen Proteste an, Krone wehrt sich. - 12.09.2011. *Trickreich: Kenias Bauern setzen Bienen gegen Elefanten ein - Nicht umsonst nennt man Elefanten auch “Dickhäuter”: Ihnen kommt man nicht so schnell bei, wenn man versucht, sie loszuwerden. Heutzutage dringen Elefanten, nicht nur in Afrika, auch in Asien, immer öfter in Siedlungen von Menschen vor. - 12.09.2011. *Rosie the Elephant Needs Rescuing - Rosie is a 42-year-old retired (Asian) circus elephant currently living at Endangered Ark in Hugo, Oklahoma. Established and run by Carson & Barnes Circus for its own herd of elephants, it functions as a breeding facility and retirement home. It is not a sanctuary or a circus with performing animals. - 12.09.2011. *Elephant kills mother and daughter - Harare - A woman and her six-year-old daughter were killed by an elephant in northern Zimbabwe, reports said on Monday. - 12.09.2011. *Elephant calf rescued and back with mum - Fell down tea-garden ditch. - September 2011: A two-month-old female elephant calf has been rescued and reunited with its mother after becoming stuck in a tea-garden ditch in Assam, India. - 12.09.2011. *A way out for trapped Borneo elephants - These mammals are helped to safe havens via 'corridors' running through vast oil palm plantations. - KINABATANGAN: Sabah’s many endangered species, including the Bornean elephant and the orangutan, are finally being helped to safe havens via “corridors” through vast oil palm plantations that have encroached into their home. - 12.09.2011. *Jumbos barge into school, feast on mid-day meal - ASANSOL: Two elephants on Sunday brought down the boundary walls, entered Lakhsmikantapur Primary School and devoured rice and vegetables kept for mid-day meal from the kitchen store. - 12.09.2011. *Concern over elephants crossing border with Nepal - The death of an elephant under mysterious circumstances and the incident of another being shot at by unknown persons over the past week near the Indo-Nepal border in north Bengal have rekindled concerns about the safety of the animals, should they cross the international border. - 12.09.2011. *Extinction Sucks: Asian Elephants, Monday, September 12 - Nat Geo Adventure, 8.30pm. - Australian pals Aleisha Caruso and Ashleigh Young are off to India to raise awareness of the plight of the Asian elephant - of which there might be as few as 30,000 left in the wild. - 12.09.2011. 11. September 2011 *Elefanten in Kenia: Waisenhaus für kleine Giganten - In Kenia retten engagierte Tierschützer verwaiste Elefantenjungen. Die meisten überleben und können später durch die Wildnis streifen. Die Pfleger sind von der Intelligenz der Tiere immer wieder beeindruckt - und davon, dass ehemalige Schützlinge zu Besuch in die Aufzuchtstation kommen. - 11.09.2011. *Die Schöne und das dickhäutige Biest: Elefantenpolo in Thailand - Die Damen mit den dicksten Hintern sind auf dem Spielfeld klar die Stars. Kamlay zum Beispiel, oder Ponjam. Mit ihrer Zentnerwucht bringen sie sich gekonnt in Position, drängen die Gegner ab und galoppieren mit flatternden Ohren Richtung Tor. - 11.09.2011. *NEULICH IN SACHSEN: Wer rüsselt denn hier durch die Bäckerei? - Kommt ein Elefant zum Bäcker... Nein, das ist kein Witz, als Verkäuferin Maika Eisert (25) gerade die Brötchen in die Auslage schüttete, streckte sich ihr ein riesiger Rüssel entgegen und schnupperte in der Bäckerei von Borna (Sachsen) herum. - 11.09.2011. *Hard Times For Humans Lead To Hard Times For Elephants - During economic downturns, people who live in poor, rural areas may turn increasingly often to the habitat around them for food, shelter, and/or fuel. After the disintegration of the Soviet Union, for example, residents hunted the saiga antelope (Saiga tatarica) so vigorously that it is now listed as endangered. - 11.09.2011. *Large Elephant Sanctuary May be Created - A 225 acre parcel of land is likely to receive approval for development as an elephant sanctuary near Fellsmere, Florida. Called the National Elephant Center it is the collaborative effort of 73 zoos, for the purpose of taking care of elephants in a natural setting. - 11.09.2011. *String of elephant attacks in Chilaw - One person was killed, while two others were injured in a string of attacks by wild elephants in the Chilaw area, reports said. - 11.09.2011. *Female elephant found dead in Nilgiris - UDHAGAMANDALAM: A female elephant aged about 25 years was found dead in the Sigur range of forests in the Nilgiris on Saturday. - 11.09.2011. 10. September 2011 *Alles okay: Krone besteht Tierarzt-Test - Lübeck - Der Verein „Peta“ hatte dem Circus Krone vorgeworfen, er quäle die Tiere. Die Veterinäre der Stadtverwaltung sahen sich jetzt auf dem Volksfestplatz genau um – und konnten keine Mängel feststellen. - 10.09.2011. *Party a ball for Ongard the elephant - IT was banana cake and bouncy balls yesterday at Melbourne Zoo for Ongard the elephant's first birthday party. Keeper Tully Johns described the infant as a mummy's boy who spent the day posing for photos and splashing in the mud bath with older sister Mali. - 10.09.2011. *Danga Bay animal sanctuary’s licence suspended - JOHOR BARU: Another animal sanctuary here was raided by the Department of Wildlife and National Parks (Perhilitan) a day after it raided the Johor Zoo. Danga Bay Petting Zoo was raided by 45 personnel and officers from Perhilitan in a day-long operation. - 10.09.2011. *King Power kingly at Elephant Polo - HUA HIN : King Power played like a king when they overpowered PWC New Zealand All Blacks 15-4 in the quarter-finals of the 10th King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament yesterday. - 10.09.2011. 9. September 2011 *Zirkustier mit 3 Buchstaben gesucht! - VIER PFOTEN macht mobil gegen Wildtiere im Zirkus. Anlässlich des Gastspiels des Circus Krone in Hamburg vom 15. September bis 12. Oktober startet die Tierschutzorganisation heute eine große Anzeigenkampagne. - 09.09.2011. *Treasure Coast city courting elephant ranch - A private 225-acre elephant ranch proposed for just south of the C-54 Canal was expected to get city approval Friday, paving the way for regional water managers to look over the National Elephant Center's plans. - 09.09.2011. *Kandula, Elephant At Washington, D.C. National Zoo Wows Researchers (VIDEO) - Kandula, a nine-year-old Asian elephant at the Smithsonian National Zoological Park in Washington D.C., has wowed researchers by pushing a box to create a perch to reach hanging fruit, showing that elephants have spontaneous problem-solving skills, according to a study published last month in the science journal PLoS One. - 09.09.2011. *Kelly Rowland Brings Elephant and Hunky Guys to 'Lay It on Me' Video Shoot - The former bandmate of Beyonce Knowles shoots a playful scene with Susie the baby elephant, and gets flirty with shirtless males and her featured guest Big Sean. - 09.09.2011. *Crackdown on Roadside Elephant Begging - Due to many complaints about roadside elephant beggar shows appearing on the main highways, Chonburi Governor Khun Wichit Chartpapsit, issued a decree that a crackdown on mahouts or elephant operators must go ahead. - Video. - 09.09.2011. *Another major elephant ivory bust in Malaysia - Customs authorities in Malaysia seized two containers full of 695 elephant tusks in the country’s largest port, reports TRAFFIC, the wildlife trade monitoring network. - 09.09.2011. *Animals rescued from Johor Zoo - JOHOR BARU: Officers from the Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) have rescued five animals from the Johor Zoo, said to have been kept in deplorable and unsuitable conditions. - 09.09.2011. 8. September 2011 *Fellsmere city manager: 'We look at elephants as just big cows' - FELLSMERE — A 225-acre private elephant ranch proposed for just south of the C-54 Canal is expected to get city Community Development Director Mark Mathes' approval Friday, the only local review it needs before regional water managers look over the National Elephant Center's plans. - 08.09.2011. *Animal groups ask high court to have elephant Lucy moved from Edmonton zoo - EDMONTON — Animal welfare groups say they are going to the Supreme Court in their fight to have Lucy the elephant moved from the Edmonton zoo. Zoocheck, along with People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, will ask the high court to hear a challenge of an Alberta Appeal Court decision last month. - 08.09.2011. *695 elephant tusks seized in Malaysia - Brussels, Belgium – Malaysian authorities seized 695 elephant tusks in Port Klang, just east of Kuala Lumpur, on Friday – the fifth major seizure involving Malaysia in recent months. - 08.09.2011. *Rules of Engagement in the Elephant World - Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell, who teaches at the Stanford University School of Medicine, writes from Etosha National Park, Namibia, where she is studying elephant societies. - 08.09.2011. *Who are you calling Dumbo? Brainy elephant thinks out of the box to reach tasty fruit - This young elephant had to really think out of the box when it came to reaching for a tasty treat. Kandula was left slightly stumped when he realised a branch of tempting berries in his enclosure was out of his grasp. - 08.09.2011. *Kerala: Research centre for elephants under KVASU - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: Captive jumbos in Kerala will find themselves the topic of interesting studies in the days ahead with the newly-formed Kerala Veterinary and Animal Sciences University (KVASU) establishing a research centre dedicated to the pachyderms. - 08.09.2011. *Kunkis to help drive away elephants in Jangalmahal - JHARGRAM: Three kunki elephants from Tripura will soon to be brought to West Midnapore to help chase away wild jumbos that have been sneaking into villages of the district. The elephants could also be pressed into service in the neighbouring districts of Bankura and Purulia, that have been facing jumbo invasions as well, said state forest minister Hiten Barman. - 08.09.2011. *A new fight to save Africa’s elephants - We’ve always thought of it as paradise: a handmade house, fashioned from driftwood and boulders on the banks of Kenya’s Athi River, where fish eagles soar on the thermals and hippos cavort in the shallows. - 08.09.2011. *Baby elephant tries to ride mum - A mischievious baby elephant from Berlin Zoo has been filmed trying to entice its mother to play. - 08.09.2011. *Mining biggest threat for Jharkhand jumbos - The Environment and Forest Minister Jairam Ramesh stated that the rapid growth of mining activities in some Indian States has caused loss of corridors for elephants, resulting in isolation of their population. - 08.09.2011. 7. September 2011 *Premiere in der Türkei: Zahn-OP für Elefanten - Große Aufregung im Wildtierpark der türkischen Hafenstadt İzmir. Eigens aus Großbritannien ist am vergangenen Montag ein Tiermedizinier mit Spezialgebiet Zahnmedizin angereist, um einen 3,5 Tonnen schweren Dickhäuter zu behandeln. Der Elefant hatte sich vor längerer Zeit einen Stoßzahn abgebrochen. Die Wunde hatte sich entzündet. - 07.09.2011. *Palle fragt: Wieso nennt man Elefanten auch Dickhäuter? - Elefanten, Nashörner und Flusspferde fasst man gern als "Dickhäuter" zusammen. Man sieht in Zoos und im Zirkus auch häufig, dass Elefanten mit Stangen gelenkt werden, an deren Ende ein metallener Haken ist, der den Tieren in die Haut eingehakt wird. Schmerzen empfinden sie dabei nicht. - 07.09.2011. *Vortrag auf Schloss Friedenstein: „Pharaonen auf der Jagd – Elefanten und Elfenbein im Alten Ägypten und Nubien“ - Gotha (m. karthe/mdk) - Im Rahmen der Sonderausstellung „Elefantastisch! – Gotha ganz groß" findet am kommenden Samstag, 10. September 2011, 19.00 Uhr, auf Schloss Friedenstein Gotha, Tapetenzimmer (Eingang Schlossmuseum), ein Vortrag von Dr. Christian E. Loeben aus Hannover statt. - 07.09.2011. *Eine "Zwei plus " für den Allwetterzoo - Münster - In der Schule wäre das wohl eine „Zwei plus“ gewesen: Bei der Besucherbefragung 2011 erhielt der Allwetterzoo als Durchschnittsnote eine 1,88. - 07.09.2011. *Zirkuselefant spaziert durch Pforzheim -Pforzheim (dpa/lsw) - Ein ausgewachsener Elefant hat am Dienstag einen Spaziergang durch die Innenstadt von Pforzheim unternommen. - 07.09.2011. *Malaysia customs seize elephant tusks - There's growing concern that Malaysia has become an illegal ivory transit hub, after the seizure of almost 700 elephant tusks at the country's biggest port last week. It comes after authorities in Hong Kong seized nearly two tonnes of elephant ivory that had transited through Malaysia last month. - 07.09.2011. *Man-elephant conflict turns serious in Udalguri dist - KALAIGAON, Sept 7 – The continuing man-elephant conflict has taken a serious turn in Udalguri district in the last two months causing deaths of five wild elephants and six human beings. - 07.09.2011. *Elephant rides should be a thing of the past - Elephant rides are a tradition at the L.A. County Fair, but it's one tradition the fair should abandon, both for the animals' and the public's sake. - 07.09.2011. *Sri Lanka Count Finds more Elephants - The first national survey of Sri Lanka's wild elephants found more than had been estimated — a sign the endangered species has a healthy, growing population on the Indian Ocean island. The count conducted last month in forests and wildlife parks found 5,879 wild elephants, of which 122 are tuskers and 1,107 calves, Wildlife Minister S.M. Chandrasena said Friday. - 07.09.2011. 6. September 2011 *Nach Elefanten-Übergriff auf Tierpfleger - Vor dem Hintergrund des jüngsten Angriffs eines Elefanten auf einen Tierpfleger im Zoo Magdeburg am Montag hat sich auch die Tierschutzorganisation PETA eingeschaltet. - „In Deutschland muss endlich auf den Einsatz von Elefantenhaken und das System der Unterwerfung verzichtet werden“, sagte Bernd Hoffmann, Zoo-Experte bei der Tierschutzorganisation. - 06.09.2011. *Illegaler Elfenbeinhandel nimmt zu - Wie heute bekannt wurde, beschlagnahmten malaysische Behörden letzten Freitag 695 Stoßzähne in Port Klang, östlich von Kuala Lumpur. Es ist die fünfte größere Beschlagnahmung in den vergangenen Monaten, die mit Malaysia in Verbindung steht. - 06.09.2011. *Elefant greift Pfleger an: Magdeburger Zoo weist Kritik von Tierschützern zurück - Nach dem Angriff eines Elefanten auf seinen Pfleger hat der Magdeburger Zoo Vorwürfe von Tierschützern zurückgewiesen. Zoo-Direktor Kai Perret sagte MDR INFO, es sei Unsinn zu behaupten, dass die Elefanten von ihren Pflegern misshandelt würden. - 06.09.2011. *Feldmoching · Eines der ältesten Dörfer - Eine Zeitreise durch Feldmoching. - Feldmoching · Große Ereignisse werfen ihre Schatten voraus: »1200 Jahre Feldmoching« wird im Oktober gefeiert. Grund genug, eine kleine Zeitreise durch die Geschichte Feldmochings zu unternehmen. Die Zeitreise in Feldmochings Geschichte beginnt bereits in der Ur-Geschichte. - 06.09.2011. *Malaysia Seizes More Illegal Tusks, 3,194 Nabbed in Two Weeks - KUALA LUMPUR, Malaysia, September 6, 2011 (ENS) - Nearly 700 elephant tusks stuffed in gunny sacks and marked "recycled craft plastic" were confiscated Friday by Malaysian Customs officials at Port Klang in the state of Selangor. - 06.09.2011. *Poaching still a factor in declining forest elephant populations - Forest elephants in Cote d'Ivoire are still under threat from poaching despite a worldwide ban on the sale of ivory, a new WWF study has revealed. Researchers from WWF and the Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species (CITES) initially set out to determine the numbers of forest elephants in Cote d'Ivoire's Tai National Park. - 06.09.2011. *UK dentist operates on elephant's tooth in Turkey - A dental surgeon specializing in veterinary dental care came to Turkey from the UK to operate on a three-and-a-half-ton Asian elephant's broken and infected tooth on Monday. The elephant named Winner was the first recipient of such an operation in Turkey, which was performed at the İzmir Metropolitan Municipality Wildlife Park. - 06.09.2011. *Laser therapy helps Birmingham Zoo elephant's torn meniscus heal (video) - BIRMINGHAM, Alabama -- The patient stood calmly for about 20 minutes, while a technician circulated a laser tool over his sore knee. - 06.09.2011. *Wild elephants show up in national park - DAK LAK — Residents and authorities on Saturday reported sightings of more than 30 wild elephants in the Central Highland province of Dak Lak's Yok Don National Park. The elephants were still in the park yesterday, no efforts having been made to encourage them to leave due to their non-threatening behaviour, according to the park's management board. - 06.09.2011. *695 tusks found in Port Klang - PORT KLANG: Barely two weeks after a seizure of elephant tusks worth RM2.3mil in Penang, the Customs Department here found two containers filled with 695 elephant tusks valued at RM3mil. - 06.09.2011. *Zimbabwe elephant sanctuary under threat - An independent conservation group says a new influx of settlers at a nature preserve in southeastern Zimbabwe is destroying the sanctuary of at least 70 elephants. - 06.09.2011. *Man-elephant conflict takes serious turn in Udalguri district - “Man-elephant conflict” has taken a serious turn in Udalguri district in last two months causing deaths of five wild elephants and six human beings. A high level discussion was held at Deputy Commissioner's Conference Hall at Udalguri on September 2 to find out solutions to mitigate the conflict. - 06.09.2011. 5. September 2011 *Magdeburger Zoo: Zwischenfall bei Elefanten - Am Montagmorgen um kurz nach 10 Uhr hat es einen Zwischenfall im Elefantenhaus des Magdeburger Zoos gegeben. Während der Fußkontrolle bei der afrikanischen Elefantenkuh Mwana, an der zwei Tierpfleger beteiligt waren, ging plötzlich die indische Kuh Birma gezielt auf einen der beiden Pfleger los. - 05.09.2011. *Elephant polo tournament a huge hit - HUA-HIN, Thailand - This kind of polo really pounds the field. Twelve teams from around the world are taking part in an elephant polo tournament in Thailand. It's the Thailand 2012 king's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament. - Video. - 05.09.2011. *Sept 10th: Junk for Trunks! A garage sale to benefit an elephant sanctuary in Thailand - I will be holding a garage sale on Sept. 10th in the parking lot of the condo complex located at 290 Hymus in Pointe Claire, just West of St. Jean and between Alston and Stillview. The proceeds will go to building a much-needed elephant clinic at Boon Lott's Elephant Sanctuary in Thailand (www.blesele.org). - 05.09.2011. *Poaching contributes to forest elephant declines in Côte d’Ivoire, new numbers reveal - An estimated 189 African forest elephants are now living in Côte d’Ivoire’s Taï National Park, according to the findings of a recent survey. The last reliable population estimate was conducted nearly 30 years ago and counted 800 elephants. - 05.09.2011. *Elephant herd strays into village - Berhampur (Orissa), Sept 5 (PTI) An elephant herd strayed into two villages in Orissa's Ganjam district today triggering panic in the fishermen colony. - 05.09.2011. *Elephant kills 3 in tea estate - Three persons were killed by an elephant in Itakhuli Basti of the Monabari Tea Estate in Sonitpur district of Assam on Sunday, official sources said. It is the second such incident in the tea estate in the last two months. - 05.09.2011. 4. September 2011 *One elephant for every 3,300 persons in Lanka - Results of jumbo census out. - The numbers are out - there are 5,879 wild elephants including 1,107 babies in the country, the first-ever National Survey of jumbos has found. - 04.09.2011. *Elephants: Beloved and controversial stars of the circus - EVERETT -- Carol is magnificent. An Asian elephant, she is massive, some 7,100 pounds and nearly 10 feet tall. She trumpets when her handler praises her. It's a noise that sounds a bit like a bird, high pitched, eerie, from another world. - 04.09.2011. *Nearly two tons of elephant tusks seized in Hong Kong - HONG KONG - Hong Kong has seized nearly two tons of elephant ivory worth about US$1.7 million (S$2.0 million) hidden in a shipment from Malaysia and detained a local man over the haul, customs authorities said Wednesday. - 04.09.2011. 3. September 2011 *Malaysia identified as a major transit point for elephant tusk smugglers - PETALING JAYA: More than 20 tonnes of illegal ivory have passed through at least two Malaysian ports since 2003, earning the country an unsavoury reputation as a transhipment hub for the multi-million ringgit trade and the figure involves only those seized. - 03.09.2011. *Jumbo jitters in Udalguri - With the man-elephant conflict taking a serious turn in Assam's Udalguri bordering Bhutan, the forest department has asked the tea gardens in the district to be part of the conflict mitigation strategy. . 03.09.2011. *Keine Grenze für Elefanten - Kasane. Deutschland leistet mit seiner Entwicklungshilfe einen wichtigen Beitrag zum Naturschutz in Südafrika. Das demonstrierte Entwicklungsminister Dirk Niebel bei einem Besuch in Botswana und Namibia. - 03.09.2011. *Million für Elefanten - Kronberg Eschborn spendet für den Stallbau. - Die Stadt Eschborn überweist dem Opel-Zoo eine Million Euro für das neue Elefantenhaus. Das hat die schwarz-grüne Mehrheit im Stadtparlament am Donnerstagabend beschlossen. „Wir wollen nicht nur für die Eschborner Bürger etwas tun, sondern auch für die Region“, begründete CDU-Fraktionschef Christian Gerhardt die Spende. Auch er selbst besuche den Zoo regelmäßig. - 03.09.2011. *Lanka has healthy elephant population -survey - Sri Lanka is endowed with a total number of 5,879 wild elephants according to the elephant census conducted by the Wild Life Department from August 11 to 14. Agrarian Services and Wild Life Minister S M Chandrasena disclosed this at a ceremony held yesterday to release the census report. - 03.09.2011. 2. September 2011 *Malaysia seizes 1,000 elephant tusks: reports - KUALA LUMPUR — Malaysia has seized more than 1,000 African elephant tusks in two separate shipments in the past two months, according to reports. In the first incident, customs and wildlife officials seized 405 tusks in a container at the southern port of Pasir Gudang on July 8. The ship carrying the cargo was from an undisclosed African port that had been through Singapore. - 02.09.2011. *Madhuri Dixit supports elephants! - Madhuri Dixit turns brand ambassador for elephants. - Actress Madhuri Dixit has joined hands to lend her support as the Indian Brand Ambassador for a project titled 'Emeralds for Elephants'. This project has been designed to create awareness and raise vital funds for the protection of the critically endangered Asian elephant. - 02.09.2011. *Baby elephant expected at Woburn Safari Park - Woburn Safari Park in Bedfordshire is celebrating the news of a new arrival next year. Damini, a 17-year-old Asian elephant at the park is currently 14 months into her pregnancy. - 02.09.2011. *Cause for Elebration - A midday bubble bath was on the agenda Thursday for the Tulsa Zoo's two female Asian elephants. Sooki, who is 38, and Gunda, who will turn 61 in November, are getting ready for this weekend's Elebration. - 02.09.2011. *China's consumerism latest threat to elephants - Poaching of elephants and other species has increased in Central African countries, with products headed mainly to Asian markets. - 02.09.2011. 1. September 2011 *ERÖFFNUNG VOR DEN SOMMERFERIEN 2013: "Elefantöses" Projekt startet nach den Herbstferien - Münster - Der Countdown für das größte Bauprojekt des Allwetterzoos seit der Eröffnung im Jahre 1974 läuft. Nach den Herbstferien wird die Baustraße errichtet, im Winter folgen große Erdbewegungen, spätestens zum Jahresbeginn soll ein Aussichtsturm für Baustellenfans errichtet werden - und im Frühjahr gehts dann „volles Rohr“ los, wie Zoodirektor Jörg Adler sagt. - 01.09.2011. *Land grabbers threaten Zim elephants - About 70 elephants in a wildlife park in south-eastern Zimbabwe are under threat from a new wave of land encroachers, a conservation group warned Thursday. - 01.09.2011. *Hunters Can't Bring Elephant Corpses to U.S. - WASHINGTON (CN) - Americans who hunted and killed endangered African elephants in Zambia cannot bring trophies of their prey back home, a federal judge ruled. - 01.09.2011. *PETA protests Glendale elephant float - GLENDALE, Calif., Sept. 1 (UPI) -- Officials in Glendale, Calif., are working on ways to make their circus elephant float for the Rose Bowl Parade less obnoxious to animal rights activists. - 01.09.2011. *PETA wants elephants in Mumbai zoo to be freed - MUMBAI: Following years of publicising the plight of elephants kept chained, who suffer physically and psychologically in zoos, People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) India has confirmed that the Central Zoo Authority (CZA) has relocated 18 elephants from zoos throughout India to spacious sanctuaries where they will be able to roam, receive professional care and enjoy the company of other elephants. - 01.09.2011. *Animals: PETA Picketers Say Ringling Bros. Tortures Baby Elephants - Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey returns to San Francisco this weekend. And PETA will be here, too to claim the circus hog-ties, yanks, and electroshocks baby elephants as part of their training. - 01.09.2011. *Many welcome elephant god on Ganesh Chaturthi - The sounds of the first 'aarti' and 'sthapan puja' welcoming the elephant-headed Lord Ganesh resounded through this Maharashtra capital Thursday as the 10-day Ganpati festival began amid tight security. Millions of Mumbaikars - ranging from slumdwellers to billionaires - remained awake throughout Wednesday night, making last minute preparations for the Ganesh Chaturthi festival. - 01.09.2011. *Orphaned African Elephants Thrive at the Nairobi Nursery in Kenya - In many parts of the world, including Kenya, the elephant population is drastically declining and it is humans that are to blame. Over the past two decades, the elephant population in Africa has declined from 1.3 million to an estimated population of 5,000. - 01.09.2011. *Work starts on Wraxall elephant sanctuary - Work has started on a controversial elephant sanctuary in North Somerset. Elephant Eden, a 15 acre enclosure at the Noah's Ark Zoo Farm near Wraxall is planned to house four elephants once it is completed. - 01.09.2011. *Orissa: Habitat shrinking, elephants move out - ROURKELA: With the natural habitat of elephants shrinking in Sundargarh district, the mammals are moving out to human-populated areas in search of food. Elephants from the forests of neighbouring Jharkhand and Chhattisgarh strayed into the villages bordering the forests causing largescale damage to habitations and crops. - 01.09.2011. *Number of elephants in Babile Sanctuary increasing - Harar, September 1 (WIC) –The number of elephants existing in Babile Elephant Sanctuary has been increasing from time to time, according to Office of the Sanctuary. Office Head, Yewondwossen Sisay, told WIC today that the number of elephants in the shelter has now reached to 400 from 300 three years ago. - 01.09.2011. *Flintshire businessman promotes campaign to save elephants - A FLINTSHIRE businessman has helped launch a campaign to protect elephants in Africa – 40 years after he worked with the animals in Uganda. - 01.09.2011. *Elephant trapped in water tank rescued - A wild elephant calf trapped in a water tank in eastern India was rescued by the army, news reports said yesterday. A herd of wild elephants was passing an army camp in a forested area of West Bengal on Tuesday when the calf fell into a concrete water reservoir, NDTV news channel reported. - 01.09.2011. *Mumbai Welcomes “The Raja” Ganesha - The festival of Ganesh Chaturthi – celebrated as the birthday of the elephant-headed god, Ganesha – is celebrated with much fervor in the state of Maharashtra, especially in Mumbai. Craftsmen making Ganesha idols start their work almost three months prior to the festival. One that stands out from the crowd of Ganpatis (Ganesh idols) is the city’s beloved “Lalbaughcha Raja,” or the emperor of Lalbaug. - 01.09.2011. *Orissa: Solar Fencing for Elephant in Ganjam - Administration decided to build solar fencing to stop migration of elephants from their habitats to human settlements. - 01.09.2011. *THE SPEAKING TREE: Happy Birthday, Ganesha - Ganesha is a Universal god. There is not a single village or city in India without Ganesha's statue sitting somewhere in a street corner or under a tree. Elephant deities are also commonplace in China, Japan, Indonesia, Thailand, Brazil and Mexico. There is a Ganesha rock in Sedona, which indigenous Americans call 'elephant' rock. - 01.09.2011.